wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
In excelsis
Ja się umiałam oddać — ja z miłości Ginąć!... Bez targów rzucić się w objęcia... W uczuciu mojem był ogień męzkości — Czułość kobiety — naiwność dziecięcia — Umiałam ślepo i bez granic wierzyć! Choćbym, jak słońce, na niebiosach w złocie Mogła świat u stóp okiem z góry mierzyć — Niepocieszonej przez wielkość i krocie Ciężko byłoby w rozłące dzień przeżyć!... Mnie nie dorównał chyba nikt w tęsknocie — Dusza się moja dawała przenikać, Jak górska woda, do najgłębszych słoi — Cudza świadomość mogła ją odmykać! I gospodarzyć w niej lepiej, niż w swojej: Patrzeć w jej myśli, uczucia dotykać — Tak słońce kwiaty otwiera powoi!... I jak z rozkoszy drżą kielichów łona, Kiedy je światło zalewa i poi — Tak dusza moja drżała zachwycona, Czując się wzrokiem na wskroś prześwietlona — Ja oddawałam nerwy me i tętna W ręce, jak struny, na których grać można — — Lecz inne dusze były hipokrytki! Handlarki! — każda przebiegła, ostrożna, Jak gospodyni o rupieć swój skrzętna. Liczyła tylko, jakieby użytki Mogła z mej duszy ciągnąć, jak z najmitki! — — A każda taka przede mną układna, Kocie pazury kryła w aksamitki — — Nie była moją żadna dusza, żadna! Żadna mej duszy nie padła w ramiona I nie oddała jej się tak, jak ona... Żadna nie weszła z nią w ten związek ścisły, Gdy wyczuwają się dusze, jak łona, Jakiemiś sobie właściwymi zmysły: Mistycznym wzrokiem, duchowym dotykiem — Aż kiedyś pęka otoczka, ich błona, I osobowość jedna w drugiej skona, Stopione w jedno — jak płomyk z płomykiem — Tego nie było wcale... nigdy... z nikiem! Przed cudotwórczym tym one uściskiem Wyślizgiwały mi się wężem śliskiem, Zmykały w siebie... w panicznym przestrachu Kryły się w nory kłamstw — w zmyślenia gmachu W małżów skorupy, w maski karnawału. Nie mistycznego bo one uścisku, Lecz żądne były zwycięzkiego szału, W miłości nawet władzy i wyzysku! — Duchy — to wrogi — ciało sprzyja ciału — W zduszonych gardeł lubują się pisku. * Bez dusz uścisku — smutne ciał uściski! Cóż stąd... że oko, tonąc w oku, mdleje... Serce na sercu... że dech tchu jest bliski, Dłoń w dłoni... że się pierś u piersi grzeje, Usta z ust piją czar bliski przesytów. Gdy jak puhacze u dwóch wieży szczytów Dusze samotne siedzą, jak dwie sowy, Zdala się tylko widząc w oknach głowy — Jak dnem ku sobie zwrócone przestworza Na prost przepaści nieba — przepaść morza... Próżne zbliżenie ciał!... wpośród pieszczoty Bryła zostaje obcą drugiej bryle... Darmo zaciskasz rąk serdeczne sploty — Duszy pochwycić?!... nie w twych ramion sile! Kochasz! a przecie nie znasz tej istoty?!... Z kochanych oczów Sfinks na ciebie patrzy... Głowę na twoich piersi wsparł wezgłowie... Umiesz na pamięć jej wyraz najrzadszy, Mógłbyś ją oddać na płótnie najściślej!... Lecz co w tej głowie jest?... co ona myśli?!... — — — — — — — — — — Tego się twoja myśl nigdy nie dowie. W czaszce z żelaza, niezłomnej fortecy Tkacz tajemniczy, w rodzaju pająka, Coś tka... w zamknięciu przy swej jednej świecy... Lecz co?... Daremnie domysł twój się błąka... To tajemnica wieczna... myśli cudzej... Bramy i okien strzegą pilni słudzy... Roboty tkacza nie podpatrzysz w głowie!... W nią się nie włamiesz sił żadnych przemocą! A ona prawdy sama ci nie powie... — Strach! dzielisz łoże z czarną niemą Nocą!... Ze spokojnego jej źrenic irysu Wewnętrznej zmiany wzrok twój nie dowidzi!... Twarz jej nie zmieni barwy, ni zarysu, A ona stygnie już... już nienawidzi! I już cię rzuca — jak wzięła — z kaprysu — Jak rozrzucone po bezbrzeżnej wodzie Samotne wyspy... żyją ludzkie duchy! — Żadne nie krążą między niemi łodzie, Ani je mostów związują łańcuchy — Każdy po swoich czuć błądzi ogrodzie... Tylko wiatr nasion roznoszący puchy, Gałązka kwiatu, co płynie po wodzie, Znosząc mu światów dalekich okruchy, O ziemi sądzić pozwala po płodzie — Lecz gdzie te wyspy bratnie?... kto te duchy?! * Obłęd!... Szaleństwo!... skarb duszy jedyny Rzucać na łaskę ciemnego żywiołu?!... Oddać się w ręce nieznanej przyczyny?! Ze Sfinksem codzień chleb łamać u stołu, Na piersiach jego spać?!... jak na wulkanie... — — — — — — — — — — Lecz to jest może tylko moje zdanie?!... Skrzeczę, jak żaba, wśród nocy majowej, A głos mój jeden na tym świecie skrzeczy... Mojej rozpaczy winien strój mej głowy — Wszystko jest dobrze i w porządku rzeczy. Nikt swojej duszy, ni cudzej nie bada, Nie jest ciekawą tak ludzka gromada — Dusz znajomości nie są we zwyczaju, Nie ma potrzeby takiego rodzaju A co jest... ludzkiej ciżbie odpowiada — Po morzu świata pływają mięczaki, Krążą w ciemności, stykają znienacka, A gdy przypadkiem mackę schwyci macka — Nie widząc siebie, zczepią się pływaki I to ma wszystkie miłości oznaki!... Z chciwością przywrą na moment do siebie, W samoobrony w płodzenia potrzebie... A gdy się wyssą, oddają się fali... Po nową pastwę każde płynie dalej... I tak jest dobrze!... I nikt się nie żali!.. Dobrze — to dobrze! — kłócić się ze światem Nie myślę! — wniosek tylko stawiam za tem, Że się różnimy w słowa rozumieniu, Bo wedle mojej jego znamienności — W tem całem wielkiem i pięknem Stworzeniu... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nie masz przyjaźni!... i nie masz miłości!... * Najdroższe mego życia Ideały: Miłości moje! i moje przyjaźnie! Za dar zrobiony Wam z mej duszy całej... — Nie chcę was krzywdzić: powiadam wyraźnie; Wyście mnie także szczodro obdarzały: Mam od was najpierw: listów foliały, Stos fotografii... albumów i książek, Dedykowane dla mnie madrygały, Na każdym palcu złoty od Was krążek, A na nim serce przebite od strzały — Na strychu w wiejskim domu zrujnowanym Muzeum z owych urządziłam gratów: Tam bomboniery... flasze z aromatów... Pegaza karmię romantycznem sianem Z pozasuszanych waszą ręką kwiatów. I z tych bukietów, co ongi zwiędniały, Karmię lat dziesięć, a pegaz jest tłusty... Tam żółkną we łzach pożegnania chusty!... Najdroższe mego życia Ideały, Odę wam piszę za dar tak wspaniały! * Dziś wiem!... kochałam tylko wasze larwy I nie wiem do dziś, jakie kryły dusze?!... Z osoby waszej — tylko kształt i barwy Pamiętam, wasze suknie, kapelusze, Frak... lub balowe u głów pióropusze... Pamiętam postać, oczy, usta, nosy... Głos słyszę... poznam jeszcze papierosy Dotąd po dymie i perfum gatunek... Pamiętam włosów kolor, ich trefunek, Rozdział, co głowę dzielił na półgłówka... Cóż więcej?... uśmiech, ulubione słówka, Rąk, oczów pewne właściwe karesy I różne takie esy i floresy Pamięć nie moja powtarza piekielna, Jak fotografa aparat, bezczelna! * Wspomnę... i zaraz Mar ciśnie się rzesza Każdy Ideał z swego pudła grzeczny Wstaje... z innymi na apel pospiesza, Jak tłum umarłych na sąd ostateczny... I teatr lalek, mam w głowie jasełki... Na nitce wspomnień drygają kukiełki, Z których tak każdą kochałam bez granic Swojego czasu, nie znając nic a nic... Lecz czas ten przeszedł, starte czucia... ślady... Proszę was kukły, kładźcie się w szuflady! Wszystkieście tylko zostawiły u mnie Na kliszach obraz bezdusznego gratu, Dusze schowane były tak rozumnie, Że kształt ich nie padł na szkło aparatu — Nie odbił na niem nawet cienia cieniu... Duszy brak nawet waszemu wspomnieniu! Nudne jesteście, jak w rzeczywistości — Mówię otwarcie, bez próżnego sromu, Do budy kukły: przyjaźnie, miłości; Idźcie spać, proszę, — niema mnie już w domu... Jeśli mię chcecie wspomnieniem rozrzewnić?!... Maryonetki!... stracone zachody — Już nie wzruszycie mnie! — mogę zapewnić — Dusza ma z wami wzięła już rozwody! I dawno do was odwróciwszy pięty. Po onych próbach w kraj pieprzu uciekła... Dar serca mego został wam odjęty! Miłość w niepamięć wpadła jak w dno piekła! I tyle po niej jest dziś we mnie śladu, Ile w powietrzu po lecie owadu... * Po tych zawodach, rozwodach, żałobach Duch mój niegodne strząsnąwszy popioły, Jak olimpijski bóg stąpa wesoły Z twarzą spokojną po uczucia grobach — Duch mój jest wesół, tylko smutne serce... Nocą, gdy myśli ustaje robota, Duch śpi... a słyszy przez zamknięte dźwierce, Jak ono w piersiach, niby dzwonek jęczy... Tak niem kołysze w dzień i w noc tęsknota!... Ducha mojego, serce moje dręczy... Puste me serce! — jak Sahara złota!... Odarte z życia ruchliwych obrazków, Mirażów nawet pozbawione widma, Jak ta przez wiatry wygładzona wydma, Po której góry przeleciały z piasków. * II. W południu drogi, w dni moich zenicie Los życia mego przygaszą już błyski... Umiera moje młode jeszcze życie! Bliższą już jestem grobu... niż kołyski... Skąd więc nierówne takie serca bicie? Skądże ten powiew nadziei radosny?... Jakbym dopiero co wstawszy o świcie, Wypatrywała słońca na błękicie, Na łan patrzyła żyta, co mi rośnie, I ku miłości się miało, ku wiośnie?!... Serce me świeże, serce młodociane, Chęć niespełniona głodne serce draźni... Jakby nie były próby dokonane — Pragnę miłości... tęsknię do przyjaźni!... Jak gdybym jeszcze wcale nie kochała, Jakbym dopiero u drogi mej skraju Czekała kwiatów rozwinięcia w maju. W świty nadziei zapatrzona stała... Już na odchodnem już u ziemi proga Kij mając w ręku, na nogach postoły — Ot tam!... bieleje wieczna moja droga! — A ja leniwie związuję toboły I przyzostaję choć się co dnia zbieram, Czegoś wyglądam!... za czemś się obzieram!... Czegóż to czeka dusza tak uparcie Już na odchodnem w ostatecznej porze? Bez czego zwleka ciała obumarcie? Bez czego odejść ze świata nie może? Ona się jeszcze spodziewa przybycia Tej duszy... która przyjść miała tak rano, I nie nadeszła przez cały ciąg życia!... Którą kochałam pod różną przemianą Tych, co jej pozór przede mną kłamali. Ona nie przyjdzie już!... Czekać napróżno Już koła nikną... już gładko na fali... Kamień mój upadł w wieczność!... już jest późno, Chodźmy, o serce, nie czekajmy dalej!... Żyć z nieziszczonem marzeniem miłości — O! jakże to jest żyć i czczo i nudno!... Lecz z niem aż w progi wstępować wieczności — O ileż bardziej, nieskończeniej trudno, Bo życie wtedy jeszcze wszystko warte I nie przeżyte — lecz żywcem wydarte, Więc się go serce tak trzyma uparte... Jestże to marzeń młodzieńczych zatrucie? Obłęd, co walkę do śmierci przewleka?... A może to jest niebiańskie przeczucie?! Nigdy się dusza nadziei nie zrzeka... Tęsknię i pragnę do zamknięcia powiek — Bo mię ta miłość naprawdę gdzieś czeka?!... Lecz to już żaden nie może być człowiek!... To już nie tutaj!... Rozwiń skrzydła, ptaku, Widzisz gdzie mlecznej drogi płynie rzeka? — Na tym gwiazdami wysypanym szlaku Tam może — wiesz? — ten Duch na ciebie czeka? Wchłonie cię w siebie pierś, jak świat ten, wielka!... Gorzka krzta twoja wpadnie w kropel mnóstwa, Które w niej krążą... A każda kropelka Jest wypiękniona — życiem w łonie Bóstwa. I tam się ziści wymarzona unia Dusz... które żadnych ciał nie dzieli błona... Tam się przenikną wzajem wszystkie łona, Wstępując w siebie żywcem... jak Komunia... Gdy cię wyniosą na te widnokręgi Przez śmierć twych skrzydeł rozpętane loty — Tam może miłość tej, co chcesz, potęgi, Już cię z twej ludzkiej uleczy tęsknoty. — Kategoria:Maria Grossek-Korycka Kategoria:Poezye (Grossek-Korycka)‎ Kategoria:Wiersze